A Boy and His Fox Friend
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: A just another day for little Naruto too be stared at eyes full of hatred and fear, but when he decides to run and go somewhere, he meets little friend, and names him Kurama. But there might be more to this then Naruto thought... (It's a good story! Please give it a chance!)


It was just any other day for Naruto, to be shunned and looks of anger and fear by every villager.

Naruto decided to glance up once again while looking to see if at least, just maybe, actually see someone look at him and feel sorry for the boy, but of course, he doesn't see any, so he once again puts his head down and continues to his way through the village.

"Hey it's that kid again..." Naruto heard a voice whisper

"I still can't believe why the third lets him stay!"

"Yeah, and what's worse is him being in the academy, what was he thinking!"

"I know, with that-"

"Shush! You know we're not supposed to talk about that!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, and then turned to the ones he heard whispering

"You'll see one day! I'll be Hokage one day! Then you're going to have to stop calling me "that kid"!" Naruto yelled out and he ran, knowing full well that they were all glaring at him now.

Naruto ran and ran, running into the forest until he actually collapsed in a little clearing. Naruto just laid there though in the grass.

"_Why… just why?" _Naruto thought as he sat up and hugged his knees close to his chest. His blue eyes starting to cry.

"_Why must this happen every day? Why am I so hated? Why do they look at me with fear?"_

"WHY!?" Naruto screamed as he was now crying, burying his head in his knees. Not knowing a pair of eyes watching him, hidden in the bushes.

After a while of crying, Naruto just sat there, staring ahead, his eyes red from crying. The pair of eyes still watching him, seeming to question to go to the boy or not. After a while, the owner of the pair of eyes decided, and walked out to the blond haired boy.

Naruto heard little steps walking towards him. Wondering who would want to walk up to him, he turned his head slightly and actually saw just a little red fox there, which stopped once Naruto looked at it.

"Oh… it's just a fox…"Naruto mumbled as he turned his view away from the fox and just continued to just sit there. Meanwhile, the fox tilted its head a little, and it took a couple more steps to Naruto. Then it felt the boy's sadness and depression, finding out why he was like this.

The fox put his ears down a little, and it walked over and stood in front of the boy looking at him. Naruto, noticed and just turned his eyes and looked at it.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the fox, as it just stared at him. The fox tilted its head again and swished its tailed a little. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little and turned away, having his back face the fox now, but surprisingly the fox just walked over and stood in front of Naruto again.

"_What's with this fox?"_ Naruto asked himself in his thoughts as he raised an eyebrow at the furry animal. Naruto then glared at it a little then turned back around, but the fox just walked and stood in front of him again.

"Eh?" Naruto did as the fox did it again, but Naruto just grumbled, "Go away," Naruto once again turned to only have the fox stand in front of him again.

"Err, what's your problem fox? Why don't you just turn and leave?" Naruto asked the fox bringing his head up, showing his full face now, the fox seeing his six little whisker marks on his cheeks, but Naruto then turned his head away looking sad and he spoke again, "I'm sure even just a fox like you must think all I am is just "that kid"…" Then Naruto once again turned away from the fox, but the fox just stared at him this time. Naruto noticed the fox didn't come and decide to stand in front of him again.

"_Hmph, about time! What was with that fox though? Wait, what is-" _Naruto was thinking to himself until he noticed something at the corner of his eye and noticed the fox was standing right next to him.

Naruto was surprised by this and fell back a little as the fox looked at him. Naruto then just sighed, knowing now that the fox would not give up, so he decided to just sit up and just ignore it, and there was a long silence.

The fox never took its eyes off the boy, and looked at his eyes, seeing loneliness in them. The fox felt pity for the boy, and felt this boy wasn't fit to be like this, it felt this boy is actually a boy who should be smiling brightly and laugh. So after of a little thinking, the fox stepped a little closer to Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice though because he decided to fully ignore the fox, but the fox did something unexpecting to bring Naruto's attention to it. It licked him! Naruto though just looked at the fox surprised. He never would think just some random fox would just lick him like that.

The fox looked at the surprised boy, wagging its fluffy tail a little. Naruto knew what the lick was for though, he didn't know how, but he knew. It was a sign of affection. It was a fox, but Naruto was surprised, he actually got some sort of affection. Affection, care…

Naruto slowly smiled and his eyes got watery, then he hugged the fox. The fox was accepted the boy's hug and rubbed against him, it knew Naruto looks better with a smile on his face, and it liked the warm feeling it was getting from Naruto now, and wagged its tail more happily like a dog.

Naruto felt happy, it was a lick, but Naruto found it much more than just a lick. It was the first time anyone gave him affection and care, even if it was a fox.

After a little but hugging, Naruto pulled away from the fox and looked at it, and he noticed, the fox, actually looked like it was-no, it was smiling! Naruto smiled back at the fox ad laughed a little and rubbed his eyes as he cried a little. Then he thought of something, maybe… maybe he actually found a friend. Naruto looked at the fox and got on his hands and knees and looked straight at the fox as it looked at him.

"Would you, or does this mean… you're my friend?" Naruto asked the fox, and the fox smiled and wagged it's tailed even more and it surprisingly nodded it's head as a yes. Naruto stared then be slowly begun to smile again, but bigger and he grabbed the fox in a hug and stood. He then held the fox high in the air smiling, yelling "Whoo!" and the fox didn't mind one bit!

So the rest of the day, Naruto spent it with the fox, playing with it, he ate some fruit with the fox as it ate some meat Naruto decided to actually go and get from the village real quick. Then after they ate they took a little nap together. Seeping under a tree, Naruto hugging the fox as it curled up right next to him. Then came sundown, and Naruto and the fox sat together on a hill as they watched the sun set.

"Hey little buddy, what is your gender, are you a female, or a male?" Naruto turned to is little fox friend, the fox tilted its head at him Naruto finding out why it just tilted his head at him, he decided to ask it in a better way, "Are you a girl?" the fox shook its head, "So you're a boy?" the fox nodded.

"Cool! Now how about a name…" Naruto thought as he put his hand to his chin and looked up at the sk thinking, then he thought of one, "Hey! How about… Kurama! It just popped right in my head! What do ya think?" the fox barked, though it sounded like a little yell, it was a bark, and he smiled at Naruto and wagged his tail, showing acceptance in the name.

"Cool! Kurama, I'm so glad I was able to meet you!" Naruto told Kurama happily, and Kurama just barked happily back. Naruto then noticed how dark it was getting and knew he had to get back t the village now, so he got up and brushed off his pants, "Well, I gotta go Kurama, I'l see you tomorrow okay?"

Kurama looked sadly at Naruto as he walked away back to the village. After Naruto went into the trees, Kurama actually decided to get up and follow Naruto. It was until Naruto was right in front of the village did he notice Kurama.

"Kurama!? What are you doing? I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to have to go home-after Naruto said home, Kurama put his head and ears down sadly, and Naruto looked at him and frowned "Do you… do you not have a home Kurama?" with a little nod, Naruto felt sorry for his fox friend. Then he decided something he didn't put too much thought into it, he picked up Kurama stuffed him in his jacket and walked into the village holding his jacket with Kurama inside. Kurama tried to pop his head out a few times, but Naruto quickly put his head back in, and few people gave looks, not the usual ones, they were looks of confusion of why he was holding his jacket, and why it looked kinda big.

Naruto continued walking then began the difference of the looks the villagers were giving him. Naruto sweated a little and gulped.

"_Dangit, they're beginning to suspect something! I don't think having anyone know I just brought a wild fox in the village is a good idea, I better hurry!" _ Naruto then quickened his pace, and quickly made it to his apartment. Once he was there, he quickly unlocked, opened and clod the door. Naruto sighed in relief and had leaned back against his door in relief he made it home without anyone stopping him and asking with what's with his jacket.

Naruto then crouched down and put it down and let Kurama out of his jacket. After Kurama was free from the jacket he shook and looked at Naruto then he looked around the house in wonder. Naruto smiled at Kurama and got up putting his jacket on his table and got a two bowls, filling one with water, and the other with some meat, he then put it down next to Kurama who decided to lie down.

Kurama looked at the bowls and looked at Naruto who was smiling down at him. Kurama then got up and sniffed the meat and ate. As soon as Naruto saw Kurama eating, he turned and got him some instant ramen and they both ate together. After that, Naruto got changed into his pajamas with his little funny hat. Which Kurama tilted his head and looked at it funny. Naruto noticed and gave a little pouting face.

"What? It's about the hat isn't it?" after Kurama nodded, Naruto pouted, "It's not weird…" Naruto then made a little bed for Kurama right next to his bed, "there you can sleep there tonight Kurama! Tomorrow I can try and buy a bed for you, okay?"

Kurama sniffed the bed then curled up and instantly feel asleep. Naruto sighed and smiled, knowing he was exhausted just like him from playing all day together.

"Yep, I should head to bed too, huh?" Naruto stretched and crawled into his bed and fell asleep as well. Though during that night while he was asleep, Kurama crawled into his bed with him, and Naruto hugged the fox close and the slept soundly together as friends.

NxNxN

**So… whatcha think? I decided to make a little sweet story of Naruto becoming friends with a little fox that decides to cheer him up on one of those sad days! And things advanced as stories usually do once I begin writing, but I hope you like t! I'm actually thinking of writing it to be more of just some little friendship of Naruto and Kurama! Yes, Kurama, I'm deciding to name him Kurama after, Kurama, the Nine Tails! That's why it randomly popped into Naruto's head, but anyway as I was writing, I was thinking of many ways of putting this as a story, once I started writing, it was meant to be a little story, that's all, but now, I feel like writing a full little story about this! SO anyway, I hope you like it! Please and follow to see what else I have in store with this! Faving it is always good too, 'ya know! I feel like having surprises in this! SO please stayed tuned!**


End file.
